


Chiyoko (Child of A Thousands Generations

by Shareece (kimbob)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Destiny, Dragons, Drama, F/M, Firenation, Romance, Spirit World, Violence, Water tribe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbob/pseuds/Shareece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Love is deep, Much can be accomplished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

The Moon will heal the dragon.

“Katara run!” 

Her father hadn’t shielded her fast enough. She had already seen her mother’s smoldering remains. 

War cries filled the air and she stared in shocked horror as their community house went up in flames. 

“Katara!” Someone screamed again and she blinked as she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders. She looked at her father, who was suddenly kneeling in front of her. 

“Katara.” He said. He searched her face and his heart seized when he noticed she was not there. He shook her. “Katara!” He said in a commanding tone. The same tone he used when he was scolding she and Sokka for arguing. “Listen to me,” He whispered. “your brother has ran to the Wolf Moon Shelter with the elderly and the rest of the children. You must run there Katara.” 

She shook her head. “But-Dad-” He shook her again. 

“You must be safe Katara. I can’t lose someone else. Go!” 

She shook her head. “I can’t- Dad. I don’t want to leave you!” 

Tears welled in his eyes and he pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tightly. “I will be with you again soon my moon beam.” 

Katara’s arms tightened around him, tears falling from her eyes. She pulled out of his arms. 

Hakoda eyed his daughter with love. “Now go.” 

She turned and ran, not bothering to glance back. She dodged a blast of fire that came her way with a scream. She was almost close and she could see the giant “hill” that was the Wolf Moon shelter up ahead. She ran faster. Just as she made it to the top of the hill, something collapsed in front of her. Katara’s eyes widened and she stumbled back onto the snow. A scream ripped through her as she realized it was a Water Tribe Warrior. His face burned beyond recognition as his dead eyes stared at her. She scrambled backward as a dark figure suddenly loomed in front of her. 

She slowly looked up from the smoldering body and gasped. A monster, bathed in red. 

Zhao stared down at the little water tribe savage. He smiled cruelly. 

“Well,” He said. “Just what I was searching for.” he raised his hand. 

Katara’s scream was cut short as the fierce blow of his hand connected harshly with her cheek. She knew nothing more but darkness. 

********

Katara’s eyes fluttered open and her vision swam before her. She immediately felt the pulsing pain on the side of her cheek. 

What happened? She whimpered and tried to lift her hand, frowning when she realized that they were shackled. She looked around in panic, her chest constricting as she looked around the metal prison. Fire nation flags hung from the ceilings. No. 

She couldn’t be here. She couldn’t. 

“Well. Well. Well. The little peasant awakens.” Zhao appeared in her prison, a smirk on his face. 

Katara flinched back as the man came closer toward her. 

“You’ve been out for quite sometime. Which was to be expected considering I knocked you unconscious.” He smiled as she attempted to shield herself from him. “So weak.” He uttered. “Just like the rest of your people. Which is how my fleet destroyed them so easily.” 

Katara’s eyes widened in shock. “No!” 

Zhao’s smile widened. “Oh yes. The Southern Water Tribe is no more and for that Fire Lord Ozai will award me handsomely.” He titled his head as tears began to fall down the peasant’s cheek. “Now Now.” He said with mock sympathy. He leaned closer toward her. “Don’t worry. You should get comfortable because you’re going to be here for a long time.” 

Sudden anger flared inside Katara’s twelve year old body and she spat in the monster’s face. 

Zhao growled and raised his now enflamed fist. He quickly brought it down toward her face, intent on hurting. 

Katara lifted her hands to shield herself, waiting for the terrible blow that was to come, but to her surprise, none came. She opened her eyes, surprised to see the Monster staring down at her with a smirk. 

He leaned over her again, placing his face close to hers. “I’m going to enjoy breaking you.” 

“She will be great.” Yang Whispered. “She will be powerful.” 

“But she shall have pain and sadness.” Yin countered “Is someone so wonderful worth the risk?” 

“She shall endure,” Yang whispered. “As her sisters have taught her. She is strong.” 

*****

 

On the other side of the world

Pain radiated from the left side of the banished Prince’s ace. 

He ignored it. 

The pain grounded him. Made him remember why he was forced on this mission. He had made a grave mistake. Now, this was his redemption. He had to do this. He had to restore his honor. He had to do this. He had to. 

A strong familiar hand touched his shoulder. 

“Prince Zuko,” Iroh’s concerned tone interrupted his spinning thoughts. “you should be resting. A man needs his rest.” 

Zuko shrugged the hand off his shoulder. “I’m not tired.” 

Iroh stared at his young nephew for a long moment before speaking again. “I know you are in pain nephew.”

Zuko tensed and he exploded. “I’m not!” he shouted. It was a lie. He was in incredible pain. But, he couldn’t rest-he just- Iroh’s hand moved to rest back onto his shoulder. Zuko looked as a steaming tin cup was held in front of him. 

“Drink this Zuko,” Iroh pleaded. “Please.” 

Zuko snatched the cup from his uncle’s hands with a sigh. He lifted it toward his mouth and drank. 

“Slowly.” Iroh instructed. “Thank you nephew.”

Zuko blanched as the drink’s bitter taste, but finished it off. “What is this?” He asked. He handed the empty cup back to Iroh. 

Iroh hid the cup in his sleeves as he answered. “It’s Laudanum mixed with Jasmine tea. It’s for the pain.” 

Zuko noticed. The constant burning throb began to steadily fade into nothing but a very tiny ache. Barely any pain at all. The pressure he felt pushing hard onto his chest suddenly lifted. He glanced back at his uncle, suddenly feeling light headed. He frowned when his vision began to blur at the edges. “Uncle?” He swayed forward. 

Iroh placed a steadying arm around his nephew’s shoulders. “It’s alright my nephew. Laudanum makes one slow down.” He turned, letting Zuko lean heavily against him. “Lets get you back to your quarters, so that you can rest properly.” 

The journey was a slowly one and Iroh sighed heavily as he carefully lied Zuko back against his pillows. “You must rest.” Iroh repeated. “We have a very long journey ahead of us.” 

“Uncle-” Zuko’s tired voice said. “I told you I’m not tired.” 

Iroh only smiled as he helped his nephew out of his armor and boots. He brought the covers up over Zuko. He sighed sadly as he watched the thirteen year old. Most had called him a fool for joining his “shameful” nephew in exile. He didn’t care. His nephew was the only true family he had left and he would be with him until the ends of the earth. 

“Four more Laudanum treatments and the pain should have faded completely.” The ship’s doctor, Po Sun, said as he made his way toward Iroh. “He’ll probably lose consciousness every time, given his size. He’ll be out now for at least eight hours.” 

Iroh nodded. “That is fine.” He turned to make his way back up to the ship’s deck. “I’d rather have him resting during these trying times. 

Po Sun nodded. “I don’t even know how he was even conscious before now.” He shook his head. “To be standing after receiving such a burn to that degree-” He trailed off. 

“Zuko is strong.” Iroh said quietly. 

Po Sun placed a hand onto his friend’s shoulder. “There will be scarring. Possible nerve damage. Fire Lord Ozai knew what he was doing.” 

Iroh nodded. “Yes. He did.” 

Po Sun looked as though he was going to say more, but he stopped himself. “I’ll go apply the salve while he’s sleeping.” 

“Thank you friend.” Iroh called without turning around. 

This was fruitless mission. Iroh knew his brother had no intention of letting Zuko return to the Fire Nation. He clenched his fist in anger. He will not allow his nephew to lose hope. He glanced over at the horizon, watching as The Great Gates of Azulon disappeared from view. This will be an arduous journey filled with a lot of pain for his nephew. 

He could only hope he could guide his nephew to realizing the truth. To realizing where his true destiny lies. He knew his nephew was destined to be someone great. 

The spirits told him so. 

TBC


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope

Chapter 1

Three years later

She dreamt of fire. 

Every night it was always the same. 

Burning on her shoulder. A terrible familiar burning. Her dreams were becoming reality! She sat up with a loud yelp. She scrambled backward, clutching her shoulder as she did. 

Wide eyed and frightened, she stared at Zhao, as he kneeled beside her pallet. 

“I don’t recall ever giving you permission to sleep in Water Tribe slave.” He stood up from his kneeling position and towered over her. “Perhaps I’ve been too polite to you. The sun has been up for over an hour now and I haven’t been served my breakfast.” 

Katara swallowed and slowly stood up. “I’ll-I’ll-” she trailed off as he smirked. 

“I’ll be waiting.” He said and turned to go, leaving her alone.

As soon as he was gone, Katara touched her painful shoulder, silent tears of pain rolling down her cheeks. He had burned her. She stared resolutely at her burn. She shook her head and wiped her tears. Now was not the time to cry. 

She took a deep breath and reached underneath her pallet. She pulled out the jar of cooling salve and opened it up. She dipped two fingers inside before reaching for her shoulder. She sighed as soon as the salve touched her shoulder. She quickly dressed and made her way out of her very tiny room and toward the galley. 

*****

“Well look who decided to show.” 

Katara smiled at the Ship’s cook. “Ryu.” She greeted quietly. She indicated the breakfast. “Is this the Commander’s?” 

Ryu nodded and he raised an eyebrow at the slow movements the child was making. “Are you hurt?” He asked. 

Katara sighed as she reached for Zhao’s tray. “It’s nothing.” She said. “My punishment for not rising with the sun.” 

Ryu frowned down at her. “Little one-” He trailed off when she looked at him, her face a blank mask. 

“It doesn’t matter.” She said quietly. 

Ryu’s frown deepened. He nodded once, not wanting to upset her more. “Have you had your breakfast?” 

She shook her head. “I wasn’t allowed.” 

“Here.” He handed her two large pieces of bread dipped in honey along with a small piece of cheese. “Eat this. Quickly.” 

Katara nodded gratefully and did as instructed. She quickly finished off her meal and smiled gratefully at the cup of tea he handed her. She sighed happily as the jasmine tea hit her belly. Food for her was sometimes few and in between. If it wasn’t for Ryu sneaking her food so often, she would starve to death. 

She placed the empty cup down. “I have to go.” she said as she reached for Zhao’s tray of breakfast. 

Ryu stopped her before she could go. “I’ll hide some melon and apples under the stairs before the hall.”

She smiled and turned to go. 

Ryu watched his young friend slowly make her way out of the galley. “Spirits protect her.” He whispered before turning to clean up the mess he made. 

**********

Katara quietly made her way into Zhao’s large common room. She paused as she spotted him, standing in front of a large map, his hands behind his back. 

“The Fire Nation shall have complete control of the Western Territory by the month’s end.” 

His booming commanding voice made her flinch. It always made her flinch. She lowered her head and made her way toward his dinning table. “Your food Commander.” 

Zhao turned, an evil smirk on his face. He made his way across the room and sat down. “Those Earth Kingdom Savages can’t hide in their pathetic holes for too long. My fleet will ground and smoke them out. It’ll be an easy victory.” 

She didn’t respond. She never did. He always spoke about his war tactics to her and she never understood why. She lifted the top off of his food and reached over to pour him a cup of tea. 

“By Summer’s end, the Fire Nation will have won the war. Everyone will bow to us once they realize that the Fire Nation is the greatest nation.”

She held in a sigh as she removed the plates from the tray and onto the table. 

“Come Now,” Zhao said with a smirk. “Surely you must think the same. Especially after the way I destroyed your Tribe so easily.” 

Katara felt the familiar pain from the constant reminder of the destruction of her Tribe. She quickly swallowed down the lump she felt forming inside of her throat. She kept her head lowered. 

He chuckled and shook his head. He reached for his napkin and placed it into his lap. 

She moved to take the tray away and froze as her wrist was suddenly in his grip. She winced as his grip tightened. 

“Look at me.” He commanded. She lifted her head to stare into his cold gaze. She stared back, just as coldly. Zhao suddenly smiled and released his painful grip on her wrist. 

“You are to scrub my bathing tub today. As well as my second armor and boots.” 

“Yes Commander.” She said blandly. 

He bit into his breakfast. “I’m sure you know what the rest of your duties are and I don’t have to explain them.” 

“Of course Commander.” She moved into her corner and waited. It was always the same every day. He would silently eat his meal and she would wait until he was finished. 

Once he was finished, she reached for his armor and held it out for him to put it on. She slid his armor onto his shoulders and deftly tied the string and buckled the belts with quick work. She slid his outer armor on next, pulling the cloth around his right shoulder tightly. She clasped the belt around his waist snugly. She stepped back and looked up, surprised to see Zhao watching her, a strange look on his face. 

She stepped back and clasped her hands behind her back. “I’m finished.” 

Zhao stared at her for a moment longer, before clearing his throat. “Get to work.” He said before leaving.

*********

Katara was finished with her chores late into the afternoon. She had already finished off the food Ryu had finished for her, and now she found herself walking about on the deck of the ship, working at keeping herself invisible. 

She usually succeeded. Most of the soldiers ignored her. Pretended as if she didn’t exist. She was completely fine with that. Then there were the others. The ones who muttered dirty things about her, whenever she walked by. Those who called her a peasant, a savage. Those who looked at her with a strange look. The same way Zhao had been looking at her.

She shuttered and shook the disturbing thoughts from her mind and she found herself at the Stern of the ship. She turned to stare out at the endless sea. Today marked her third year on Zhao’s ship. As Zhao’s slave. She tried not to think of her family, but she couldn’t help it. Everyone she knew was gone. No one will come for her. Ever. She closed her eyes as she felt the tears start to fall. She knew she had to be strong. She knew she had to have hope. 

But she was not strong and she had lost hope long ago. Her hands tightened on the railing as she prayed to Tui and La to give her strength. 

“Draw strength from the sea my sister.” A voice whispered. 

“Feel the push and pull of the ocean.” Another voice whispered. 

Katara’s eyes slid open and she glanced around with a small frown. She glanced back out at the water. She watched as the water passed from under the ship’s slow movements. The water was graceful clear, flowing. “Push and Pull.” She whispered. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could smell the saltwater. She had to be strong. She came from a long line of strong women, she should be no different. 

“I hope you aren’t thinking of jumping little one.” 

Concentration broken, she sighed and opened her eyes. “It’s not as though anyone would be missing me.” 

Ryu scoffed. “Not true.” He said with a frown. “You know I’d miss you quite a bit. Who else would I get to be my taste tester for my not so famous recipes?” He laughed at his own joke. He trailed off when he noticed she didn’t laugh with him. “Hey,” He said. “My joke wasn’t that bad.” He tilted his head. “Katara,-I understand how you-” He trailed off when she let out a hollow laugh. 

“You understand?” She asked, feeling sudden anger. She turned to face him. “I am Water Tribe. You are Fire Nation. My whole Tribe was taken away from me. You still have family to go to!” 

Ryu’s eyes slid over Katara’s shoulder toward the ocean. The water’s waves, he noted were growing larger and slamming violently against the stern of the ship. He looked back at Katara as she glared angrily at him.

“I’m here against my will! You’re not. How could you possibly understand!” The last statement ended on a screech and the water expelled high into the sky, soaking both them and the ship.

She stalked angrily away from him. 

Ryu looked out at the sea, then back at Katara’s retreating form. He stared wide eyed at the implication. 

Katara was a WaterBender. 

“Well I’ll be a jumping Rabbaroo.” 

*********

They had anchored the ship many miles away from the shoreline and Katara found herself confined to her room. This was fine with her. She’d much rather be left alone. Zhao rarely ever let her out of her room at night, and only on nights when she was to serve him and his generals’ dinner.   
She didn’t enjoy those times. 

But tonight, she was locked in her room which meant that most of the soldiers, Zhao including, were off of the ship. She knew what that meant. She knew Zhao’s fleet was probably in a village right now. Destroying all who oppose them and claiming the land as Fire Nation Territory. She sighed to herself and shivered from the thoughts of what destruction will be left behind for that particular village. 

She brought her knees up to her chest. She hated this feeling of hopelessness. She hated this feeling of not being able to know whether or not she will survive this. The fire Nation was strong. Vicious. Their destruction was overwhelming. She knew it was only a matter of time before they ruled supreme. She tensed and looked up as she heard the locks suddenly turn. 

The door creaked open and she braced herself for her visitor. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who it was. 

“Ryu?” She questioned with surprise. “What are you doing?” 

He quietly closed the heavy metal door and turned to face her with a smile. “Well I came to keep you company.” He gave her a mock frown. “What is it little one? Not happy to see me?” 

She smiled softly. “No. It’s not that. It’s just…How?” 

He grinned as she held his hands up. “Well the wonderful gentleman outside your door has gotten a huge dose of my Turkeyduck.” 

She laughed. “The same Turkey duck that makes you sleepy?” 

He nodded. “The same. He’ll be out for the next few hours or so.” He hefted the sack he held onto his shoulder. 

“What’s in the sack?” She asked. 

He bowed. “Some wonderful treats for my Lady.” He sat next to her and handed her the sack. 

She quickly opened it and peeked inside. Inside were a few apples, some carefully wrapped bread and pre-packaged meals that she has seen some of the soldiers use. She smiled. “Thank you.” 

He shrugged. “I wish I could give you more food.” He said. Sometimes the head cook watched him a little too closely. 

She shook her head. “No. It’s enough.” She took out an apple and bit into it. She placed her bag of treats to the side. She looked up at her friend. “I’m sorry I yelled at you yesterday.” 

Ryu shook his head. “No. It’s fine. You should have yelled at me. You were right.” 

She shrugged. “Still you’re my only friend.” She bit into her apple again. 

Ryu nodded. “I’m proud to be your friend Katara.” He tilted his head. “Do you remember the first time we met?” 

She nodded. “I had gotten a black eye and you had put a piece of chicken cow over my eye claiming that it’d make the swelling go down.” 

Ryu nodded. “Hey, it worked.” 

“Yeah,” She said. “But it was much better when you cooked it for me.” She looked at him. “You remind me of my brother you know; except you’re much older than he was.”   
She looked away from him when she felt the tears began. 

Ryu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Katara,” he said. “I’m sorry.” 

She shook her head. “It- It’s been three years since I’ve been here. You’d have thought I’d be numb to it all now, but I’m-I still feel it Ryu. I’ll never be free of this. I’ll probably die here.” 

Ryu squeezed her shoulder. “You’re stronger than this little one. I can see it in you.” 

She shrugged his hand off of her shoulder. “I tell myself to be strong everyday. But I don’t feel it. I can’t feel it anymore. I’m so tired.” 

They were both silent for a long moment and Ryu sighed to himself. He was losing his friend to despair. He knew he couldn’t let this happen. “Katara, did I ever tell you why I decided to become a cook?” 

She looked at him, confused from the sudden change of subject. “No.” 

He paused for a moment. “Well, I can’t rightly remember why, but the point is…” He trailed off and snapped his fingers. 

Katara’s eyes widened in shock from the flames that emanated from his two finger tips. 

“You’re a-“

“Firebender.” He finished for her. He held his hand palm side up and a small flame grew in his palm. “Many years ago, according to my parents, I was born marked with a great gift. I was to be a fire sage when I reached the age of great maturity. I attended the Fire nation Academy, like all good fire nation citizens. I studied and worshiped our leader. I read all propagandistic material. I mastered fire bending. I had faith in my Nation. I believed that this was a great nation and all others were nothing. While I was in my last year , we heard rumors that a Fire nation regimen had advanced into a western earth kingdom territory and made it Fire Nation. Of course we all wanted to see the great victory.” He trailed off with a sigh. 

 

Katara sat, mesmerized by his story. 

“When we arrived, there was nothing, but a burnt village.” He swallowed. “Bodies. There were children.” 

Katara closed her eyes and shook her head. 

“Everyone was cheering, but I just became sick. I didn’t understand how they could hurt a child. What can a child do wrong?” He sighed. “Instead of becoming a student of the Fire Temple like I was supposed to be, I ran away. Traveled the world. Then for some strange reason, four years ago I ended up on this ship.” He passed a ball of fire back and forth between his hands. “They say fire sages are the most powerful Fire Benders in the fire nation. But to me fire is just destruction.” he closed his fist and the flame went out. 

Katara stared at him for a long moment. “But, you’re a bender. Denying it is almost like denying yourself. I mean, don’t you feel lost without your bending?” 

Ryu tilted his head. “Do you?” 

Katara eyed him strangely. “What are you talking about?” 

“Nothing.” Ryu smiled, changing the subject. “Have you ever tried an apple after it’s been heated?” 

*******

“Katara,” a familiar voice whispered. “Katara, my moon beam. Wake up.” 

Katara groaned and her eyes blinked open. Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up as she realized she was no longer on Zhao’s ship. She was lying beside a pond on a small grassy island. The strange island was a lush, warm tropical oasis with a strange gate on the other side. She crawled over toward the pond, surprised to see two Koi fish swimming, circling each other. She stared, suddenly entranced by the graceful way they swam. For the first time in three years, she felt safe. 

“Katara?” 

She turned at the sound of that familiar voice. Her eyes widened and tears gathered in her eyes. “Mom?” She stood up. Her mother stood there, just as she remembered. She ran into her arms with a cry. She sobbed heavily into her mother’s shoulder, breathing into her scent deeply. 

“My Katara.” Kya breathed softly. “My Moon beam.” 

“Mom.” Katara breathed, her voice hoarse. 

Kya pulled away from the hug with a small smile. She ran her hands against her daughters cheeks. “Look at how you’ve grown.” she whispered. “I feel as though I’m looking in a mirror. You’re so beautiful.” 

Katara sniffed and pulled her mother into her arms again. “Mom.” Was all she could say. 

“Katara,” Kya breathed. She pulled away and placed her hands on Katara’s cheeks. “My daughter, listen to me. We don’t have much time.” 

Katara blinked up at her mother. “Mom. I-” 

Kya placed her hands on Katara’s shoulders. “Katara, you must listen.” she repeated. “You cannot lose hope. You’re a strong, brave, special young woman. Hope is a powerful weapon. As long as you have hope, you will be fine.” 

Katara nodded solemnly at her mother, drawing strength from her words. 

Kya smiled and continued. “Things will change for you very soon my love. You will be great.”

“I don’t understand.” Katara whispered. 

Kya kissed her cheek. “You will soon.” She leaned over and whispered into my ear. “Heal him Katara.” 

Katara looked at her mother confused. She could feel herself being pulled away. She knew the dream was ending. “Mom?” 

Kya stared at her sadly. “We have to part now Katara.” 

Katara shook her head. “No. I-I don’t want to go!” 

Kya, tears now forming in her eyes, reached behind her hair and unclasped her necklace. “Here.” She placed the betrothal necklace into Katara’s hands. “Don’t lose hope.” She repeated. “Never lose hope.” 

Katara’s eyes opened and she quickly sat up. She glanced about he small room. She was back on the ship. She looked down, realizing something was in her hand. Her eyes widened and tears sprung to her eyes. Her dream wasn’t a dream at all because in her hand, was her mother’s necklace. 

TBC


	3. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Control

Control

“Run it again.” 

Zuko did as instructed. He punched and a flaming jet of fire flew from his fist. He quickly flipped into the air, lifting his leg as he did and a larger flaming jet of fire flew from his left foot. He landed on his feet, barely lifting his arm up to complete the move. 

Iroh sighed and shook his head. “Sloppy.” He said. “Run it again.” 

Zuko glared at his Uncle and fought the frustrated growl he felt rising in his throat. He sighed and repeated the movement, once again failing to complete the move completely. 

“You’re forcing it Zuko.” Iroh said. “Run it again.” 

Zuko felt pure anger and frustration cloud his vision as he once again repeated the basic fire bending move. This time, the jet of fire flew wildly from his fist. The other Soldiers around him ducked out of the way, barely Iroh merely lifted his hand, extinguishing the fire without blinking an eye.

He stood up from his stool, his expression neutral. “I think that is enough for today.” 

“No!” Zuko growled. “We’ll run it again.” 

“Zuko,” Iroh stated calmly. “You must take a break. Rest. A man…” 

“Uncle. I don’t need to rest!” He interrupted. “We’ll run the set again.” 

“That may be,” Iroh said patiently. “But your opponents need to rest.” 

Zuko glanced at the other soldiers, surprised to see them looking tired and worse for wear. He sighed. “Fine,” He said. “take a break.” He ordered. 

Iroh smiled. “Good decision Prince Zuko.” He sat down on his stool. “Come sit with me and have some tea.” 

Zuko sat in the offered stool. “I don’t want tea Uncle.” 

Iroh looked at him as if he’d grown two heads. “If a man has no tea in him, he is incapable of understanding truth and beauty.” 

Zuko glared at Iroh. “I don’t want to hear any of your stupid proverbs today!” 

Iroh looked unsurprised by his Nephew’s outburst. He was used to it. Ever since Zuko turned sixteen, he’d become extremely sulky, moody and angry. Well, more sulky, moody and angrier than usual. 

Zuko had literally grown up within the two years of being on this ship, bypassing him in height. Iroh had gotten a nice tongue lashing after trying to explain the affects of the hormonal changes he was probably going through. He never mentioned that again. 

He glanced at his Nephew, who was staring out at sea, an angry pensive expression on his face. He could only hope that with aging and maturity, his Nephew will be able to survive this teenager's angst phase. He could only hope, because that piled on top of his other issues was for one explosive combination. Quite Literally considering the way he nearly singed off everyone's eyebrows. 

“Nephew,” He started, sipping for his cup. “You seemed to be heavily weighed down by your thoughts.” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Zuko answered quickly.

“Very well.” Iroh murmured, not bothering to push the issue. He glanced back out at the sea. “It’s a wonderful day today isn’t it?” He didn’t expect an answer. “We’ll be reaching land in a matter of hours. I here there is a Fire Days festival happening, I wonder if they’ll have rare teas.” 

Zuko sighed with an annoyed grimace. “Why am I so bad at fire bending?” He suddenly exploded. 

“You are not bad Zuko.” Iroh said calmly. “The potential inside of you is so great.” 

“Not great enough!” Zuko said harshly. Iroh tilted his head in surprise. He’s never heard such self pitying words spoken out loud by his nephew. 

He placed a comforting hand onto Zuko’s shoulder. “Zuko, do you honestly believe that if I didn’t think you had potential that I would still train you?” He continued without waiting for an answer. “Prince Zuko, you have great potential inside you. Your willpower and drive are the things that will aid you in becoming a Fire Bending master. You must be patient. Remember, Continuance is strength.” 

Zuko was quiet for a long moment and Iroh knew he was slowly soaking in his words. 

“I think I’ll have that cup of tea now uncle.” 

Iroh smiled, knowing that was as close to an apology he was going to get. He reached for another cup and his steaming pot of Jasmine tea. “We can continue your trainning tonight.” 

Zuko turned to his uncle, a confused expression on his face. “But my bending won’t be as powerful tonight.” 

Iroh only smiled. 

***********

Zuko followed his uncle through the Northwestern Earth Kingdom town, now Fire Nation territory. He tightened his fist in annoyance as a child bumped into him. “Watch it!” 

The child, who was wearing a Fire Lord Ozai mask, lifted his mask smiled. “Happy Fire Days!” He said and skipped off. 

He growled. “Uncle, how is attending this Fire Days Festival going to help me with my bending?” 

Iroh ignored him and instead stopped in front of a Merchant’s booth. “Aren’t these masks interesting Zuko?” He reached for a red dragon’s mask and paid the man. “Choose one nephew.” He lifted the mask to his face and tied it around his head. 

Zuko looked at him as if he were crazy. “No.” 

“Zuko,” Iroh said, his voice muffled by the dragon mask he wore. “You and I both know what the Fire Days festival represent- or at least I know what it used to represent. You must choose a mask in respect to the spirits.” 

“I don’t care about the spirits.” Zuko answered and Iroh’s masked face stared glaringly at him. Zuko glared back, shifting from one foot uncomfortably. He could already see the disapproving look his uncle was giving him from beneath that mask. “Fine!” He threw his hands up and turned toward the booth. His eyes scanned the different masks. He didn’t know why his uncle was making such a big deal out of this. He didn’t want to wear the stupid mask. He didn’t- His thoughts suddenly stopped when his eyes caught something. It was a blue Oni mask. He stared at the mask, suddenly entranced. 

“I am your destiny.” A voice whispered. 

He frowned and reached for the mask. “This one.” 

“That’s strange.” The vendor said. “I didn’t make this mask.” He shrugged and took the offered money with a smile. “Happy Fire Days!” 

Iroh smiled as Zuko tied to mask behind his head. “Excellent choice Zuko. You know it is told that the Oni is ancient spirit of a dual nature. Both good and evil. It is legend that there are two sides to the Oni: one side is leaning toward evil and the other is that the evil is trying to become good. Most similar to us mere mortals. To some, the Oni spirit represents good health, safety and peace. To others, it represents greed, maliciousness, evil. It is up to the thinker to draw their own conclusions.” 

Zuko followed Iroh through the crowd. He knew he shouldn’t care, but he felt compelled to ask. “What do you believe?” 

Before answering, Iroh paused at another merchant’s booth. He peered at the lovely trinkets. “The question you should ask yourself is what do you believe?” He looked up at his nephew. 

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Uncle will you stop looking at this crap and teach me some fire bending!”

Iroh moved away from the Merchant’s booth. “Haven’t you noticed that we’ve already begun!” 

The pair made their way through the crowd, and Zuko growled as he was bumped into and pushed to and fro. 

“This is ridiculous.” He hissed. “If these people knew who we were , they wouldn’t bump into us this way.” 

“But they don’t know who we are.” Iroh said. “Which is one of the other points of this great festival.” 

They both stopped in front of a stage, where a fire bending street performer stood entertaining and dazzling the audience with his fire bending. 

Zuko, however, was less than impressed. “This is my lesson? Uncle this is ridiculous. A waste of fire bending making such stupid shapes!”

“Zuko!” Iroh said sharply. “Watch.” 

Zuko turned back to the stage, watching as the performer formed a perfect dragon. 

“How do you think he’s able to manipulate and control the fire this way Zuko?” Iroh spoke softly. “You see, true fire bending power does not come from ones size or strength. It comes from the breath. Self-restraint and breath control are the key basic elements of fire bending. You see Zuko? He has complete control of his breath.” 

Zuko watched the performer closely, noting how relaxed he seemed. His breathing was so slow. Quite the opposite of himself. He was always so out of breath. He glanced back at his uncle and nodded his head once. 

Iroh placed his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. Let’s try to run that set one more time shall we?” 

Standing in the middle of a clearing, Zuko held his hands together as he watched for his uncle to attack. He took a deep breath. 

Iroh moved first and Zuko quickly and easily completed the basic set. He flipped into the air and landed onto his feet. He quickly brought his left arm up, blocking his uncle’s attack. Next he brought his fist up and a long controlled stream of fire flowed from it. 

Iroh easily extinguished the fire with a grin. “Excellent prince Zuko!” 

Zuko merely nodded. “Am I ready for the advanced set?” He asked calmly. 

Iroh nodded with a grin. “Tomorrow. But tonight, let us celebrate the festivities with some tea.” 

Zuko fought the urge to roll his eyes. He knew his uncle was proud of him and wanted to celebrate. He wouldn’t take that away from him. “Fine.” He said. “But we aren’t staying long.” 

**********

Zuko carefully placed the Oni mask onto the table beside his meditation alter. He slid his boots off next and instead of taking off the rest of his clothes, he collapsed face first onto his pallet. 

“Zuko.” A sing song voice said. “Wake up Zuko.” 

“What?” Zuko’s eyes fluttered up and he stared blearily up at the shadowed figure standing above him. His eyes widened as the figure stepped into his line of vision. The figure was bathed in black robes, the only thing visible was the strikingly blue Oni mask staring down at him with that frozen smile. 

“Who are you?” Zuko asked angrily. “What are you doing in my quarters?” 

The figured just stared down at him. 

Zuko, feeling uneasy shifting on the mattress. “I asked you a question!” 

“I am you.” The figure said. 

Zuko frowned. He heard the words in his mind. “What are you talking about?”

“You shall see her.” The voice whispered again. 

Zuko growled and reached for the mask. His eyes widened as he revealed the shadowed figure’s face. The face staring back at him was his own. 

Zuko’s eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, panting. He glanced over at the Oni mask he had worn the night before. He shook his head. Stupid dreams. He should not have let his uncle convince him to drink those three cups of Fire Sake. 

He looked up as someone knocked sharply on his door.

Iroh peeked his head inside. “Good morning nephew. I’ve come to tell you that we’ve been graced with a visitor.” 

************

“Uncle we should be preparing to head out to the eastern waters,” Zuko complained as he followed Iroh off of their ship. “we need to continue our search. We don’t have time to be wasting our time with these pointless meetings.” 

“I see your exile did little to temper your mouth.” 

Zuko froze at the sound of that familiar voice. He didn’t bother to hide the distain in his voice. “Commander Zhao.” 

Zhao smirked. “It’s Admiral now. Haven’t you heard?” He asked with a laugh. “Forgive me, of course you haven’t what with the very little to no communication you have with the Fire Nation.” 

Zuko balled his hands into his fist he meant to step forward, but stopped when his Uncle cleared his throat. 

“Admiral Zhao has invited us onto his ship for tea. He wishes to share in his fleet’s victory in the Northern territory of the Earth Kingdom.” 

Zhao smirked. “Yes. Perhaps you can amuse me with your exploits of searching for the Avatar’s ghost.” He turned to walked back toward his ship. 

Zuko followed behind, breathing out angrily, fire flew from his nose. 

*******

“Obedience without question. Loyalty to the Fire Lord and his nation.” 

Zuko’s eyes turned away from the banner that hung high in Zhao’s office. He half listened as Zhao droned on about his victory in the Earth Kingdom village. His eyes strayed to the strange girl that served them tea. Her skin was so dark. Her eyes were so blue. He had heard description of Water Tribe Peasants but he’d never seen one of them this up close before. He watched as she poured his uncle and Zhao some tea, his eyes tracking her movements as she left the office. He looked at Zhao, who was staring angrily at him. He glared back.

“It looks as though the Fire Nation is well into it’s way of winning this war.” Iroh commented. He glanced between his nephew and Zhao a confused expression on his face. 

Zhao looked away from Zuko and grinned. “It has been said by summer’s end the Fire nation will be victorious. But, I predict it will be much sooner than that.” He stood up and moved over toward his map. “I’ve received very promising information. I am planning a siege of the Northern Water Tribe.” 

Iroh’s raised an eyebrow. “Hmm.” He said. “No Attack on the Northern Water Tribe has ever succeeded. As I recall, the last attack was more than eighty years ago.” 

Zhao smiled as he turned to face them again. “All that is going to change. I plan to lead my naval on a massive attack on the Northern Water Tribe the same way I destroyed the Southern Water Tribe!” 

Zuko fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Once I gather the rest of my intel, It will only be a matter of time before I can organize a full attack.”

“That is very ambitious Zhao.” Iroh said softly. “But, if I may ask, what intel?” 

 

Zhao’s smile turned deviant. “Intel that will literally bring every water bender to their knees.” 

Alarm bells went off inside Iroh’s head. 

“I want you to join me.” Zhao stated as he stared at Iroh. “I’ll be writing history for destroying that water tribe civilization in just a few months time.” 

“Join you?” Zuko shouted with anger. “No!” 

Zhao glared at Zuko. “Surely you don’t expect your uncle to hold your had for the rest of your life?”

He looked at Iroh. “General Iroh, you are the great Dragon of the West! I’m sure Prince Zuko is man enough to go out on his fools errand on his own.” He looked at Zuko as he said his next words. “Staying in exile with this disobedient shameful fool is just… well foolish.”

“I’ll show you foolish!” Zuko growled, fire daggers in both hands. He paused when Iroh placed a hand on his arm. 

“Zuko!” He admonished. He looked at Zhao. “I will consider it Admiral Zhao.” 

“What?!” Zuko shouted. “Uncle!”

Zhao smirked sinisterly. “A wise decision to consider.” 

Iroh nodded once. “We must go.” He looked at Zuko with a serious expression. “Let’s go Prince Zuko.” 

Zuko had to practically be shoved out of Zhao’s office. His eyes, although angry, his eyes once again caught that of the Water tribe slave, who stood outside the door of Zhao’s office, a broken expression on her face. They eyes met once and he looked away from the strange feeling he felt. 

“I can’t believe you’re considering joining Zhao!” Zuko shouted as soon as they were clear of Zhao’s large vessel. “How could you!” 

Iroh sighed. “Zuko, calm yourself.” He said. “I am not considering joining Zhao on his ridiculous campaign. I was only being polite.” Iroh felt guilty for putting that look of despondence on his young nephew’s face. He placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Nephew-” 

“Zhao doesn’t deserve politeness.” Zuko cut in calmly. He looked away from his uncle to hide the relief he felt. 

They both continued walking back toward their ship. 

“He probably doesn’t.” Iroh said softly. “Admiral Zhao is extremely ambitious, arrogant, and cruel. These three traits can and will eventually destroy a man such as himself.” 

“Lets just get away from this place.” Zuko grumbled. “I need to continue my search.” 

“Of course nephew.” Iroh answered. He gave a sly glance at his nephew. “I did notice you staring at the Water Tribe girl. She was quite lovely.” 

Zuko glared despite the red blush that was forming on both cheeks. “Uncle!” He said. “She’s a slave!” 

They made their way onto their ship. 

“Sadly yes.” Iroh said. “But she was still quite lovely.” 

“Uncle!”

*********

Katara quickly made her way into her room. She could barely see where she was going because of the tears that were currently blurring her vision. 

Once she reached her room, she collapsed onto her pallet, silent tears spilling down her cheeks. 

“Be strong.” She heard her mother whisper. “You must be strong.” 

She sat up and reached under her pillow for the necklace her mother had given her. She ran her fingers across the pendant. She closed her eyes and drew strength from her mother’s words as they whispered in her mind. She opened her eyes again, a determined expression on her face. 

Zhao was going to attack the Northern Water Tribe, and she knew somehow, someway, she was going to stop him. 

TBC


End file.
